In its basic form, a web browsing user will surf to a website using a web browser by writing/clicking a URL and will be served with a webpage designed by the original website creator. All aspects of such a webpage including the design and functionality are controlled by the original website creator.
Browser plugins are a software component that is installed on a computer and allows for the modification of existing websites by changing the behavior of a user's web browser. After a webpage is served to the user's web browser, the browser plugin can perform actions to manipulate what is presented to the user.
Taking the above into account, there clearly remains a need, in the field of Internet and Web technology, for better more efficient systems and methods for website modification and augmentation that do not rely on software installation as with browser plugins. Such systems and methods may allow for a website to be served under a new URL, allowing for modifications to the original website to be made before the website is served to the end user. Such modifications may apply to the UI and visual elements, to adding functionality to the web page and/or to the building of mash-ups between sites and adding content or functionality to an original website from other websites.